


Blink Blink

by MostlyNeutral



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Ink is pretty sarcastic, It's just taking out someone's pupils, It's not really eye horror, Kinda eye horror, Not Canon Compliant, Ten minute oneshot, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyNeutral/pseuds/MostlyNeutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird, to see Error so excited about anything other than the destruction of alternate universes. But Ink supposes it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink Blink

"Ink, what're you doing?" Ink turned around, phalanges instinctively itching for his large paintbrush. He hoped that he didn't accidentally get paint on his face. Again. While trying to regenerate his pupils, carefully using drops of paint.  
"What does it look like?" He replied, lowering the small paintbrush. "Ever seen a guy heal himself?" Probably not, since Error enjoyed destroying universes and usually didn't care to toy with their inhabitants.   
"No, but I can't imagine anyone would give our savior, Inky, a bad time." Error mocked, voice glitching at regular intervals. Ink rolled his eyes, the recently drawn pupils making the gesture apparent. "Why your pupils?" Right. Ink neglected to tell Error that reason he was healing himself was because he had stumbled upon a... Particularly violent au. He'd never look at hotdogs the same again.  
"Somebody found eye horror particularly appealing." He answered, stowing the paintbrush away in a pocket. "My pupils are tangible, and function as eyes, so you can take them out. Somebody took advantage of that." Error completely disregarded the somebody part, figuring he'd destroy their shitty universe sooner or later anyways. Ink's pupils were unique, as a Sans usually had white, oval shaped pupils, not pupils that came in various shapes and colors. Not to mention that Ink's pupils changed when he blinked, and he was still capable of the empty sockets gaze.  
"Can I take them out, they're kind of..." Error floundered for a good word that could accurately describe his fascination with Ink's pupils, but at the same time, not make him sound like an idiot. "Pretty." Ink sighed, but nodded, sliding down on to sit on the back of his legs, and motioned for Error to do the same.  
Once all was said and done, Error's index finger and thumb carefully inserted themselves into Ink's eyesocket, and Error quickly pulled out a star shaped pupil. He set it down in his free hand, and he moved his left hand once again, aiming for the other eyesocket this time. Ink was doing his best to hold still and not vomit up ink, not wanting to see what would happen if Error got his hand stuck in his eyesocket. That'd be an entirely unpleasant situation, whether Ink disliked touch or not.   
Error finally, after much caution and consideration for himself and Ink, yanked Ink's other pupil out, placing it in his right hand, next to the star shaped pupil. A slow grin spread across his face, as he glanced down at the puddle and star shaped pupils. He stuck the star shaped one onto his face, the yellow creating a stark contrast to the black that reigned supreme, and the blue tear trails, but not an unpleasant one. "Hey, Rainbow, look! I'm all bedazzled now!" He joked, pointing to his face as proof.  
Ink nodded, grappling for a tube of paint.  
"Hey, check it out. They'll still change if I blink." To prove his point, Ink blinked, and the puddle shaped pupil in Error's hand changed to a scalene triangle, shamrock green in color. Error's face lit up, and even Ink had to grin at his expression.  
"Heh. Maybe you're good for something after all." Ink huffed at the jab, and used the paint to make new pupils. Error noticed this, and his grin was on par with the chesire cat's. "I'll collect them all." It was pretty nice to see Error so excited about something other than universe destroying, so he'd let it go.  
bonus  
Swap was used to Error leaving him alone so he could destroy universes. While Swap didn't like innocent people getting hurt, he couldn't change that, otherwise he'd be at home, with his brother. He was rightfully shocked when Error came back, shapes that seemed like stickers on his face, and changing every few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this so that a. i could stop my anxiety attack, and b. to get this idea out of my head. and because sarcastic ink is best ink.  
> formatting is a huge bitch, by the way.  
> the idea belongs to thefreshprinceofnightmares, on tumblr (and on here!). basically, the idea was that ink's pupils are tangible, so error fishes them out and he like, sticks them to his face, and he's all excited. inks pretty happy, and he can also regenerate his pupils with paint and the like. bonus points if the pupils still change color and stuff when he blinks.  
> so yeah. quick, shitty, rush drabble.


End file.
